


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - F is for Fred (+George)

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Weasleycest, coloring book page, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not incest if we don't touch <i>each other</i>, right? Right?" </p>
<p>Silly boys. Everyone loves a little Weasleycest. (Especially Severus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - F is for Fred (+George)




End file.
